


Never to Interfere

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz chews Optimus out and leaves a lasting lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never to Interfere

Optimus Prime found himself sprawled under the smaller form of his lieutenant, staring up into his face.

"What the slag were you thinking?!"

The verbal assault was accompanied with glyphs of righteous anger and insulted pride.

"You were…"

"Trying my slaggin' best to do my job! Pull that stunt again, Prime, and that's it! I'm leaving your command group for good!" Jazz extricated himself to stalk off, leaving Optimus Prime to stew on how much his instincts to protect one mech had nearly cost them.

He vowed never to do it again… not even against Megatron on an alien planet.


End file.
